


Watching Autumn

by YaoiBunny8702



Series: Persona 5 Oneshots [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Season Comparisons, Yusuke's Sketchbook, appreciating nature, blushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBunny8702/pseuds/YaoiBunny8702
Summary: In which Akira silently appreciates the beauty of Autumn while Yusuke sketches away, as usual.





	Watching Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Up next is everyone's favorite art boi.

Autumn was one of Akira's favorite seasons.

He always loved being able to just sit outside at the park and gaze at the leaves as they transition from green to orange to a fiery red.

Some people thought it was sad when the leaves started falling from the trees, but Akira liked it.

It was almost cathartic in a way, watching as they fluttered from the branches and made their new homes on the dewy grass below.

Yusuke liked Autumn, too.

He'd often accompany him around just to sketch the trees.

They simply admired the natural, scenic beauty in a mutual silence.

One day he decided to take a peek at Yusuke's sketchbook when he thought he wasn't looking.

Amidst all of the leaves and trees and sunsets on each page, there was always him.

He looked up, face flushed, and caught Yusuke smiling gently at him, framing his expression in his mind for later use.


End file.
